Amem
by Cachorro Daltonico Socialista
Summary: O começo, admito e confesso, não foi lá de meu agrado, mas espero que prenda vocês pelo menos pela curiosidade de saber o que está por vir. É isso, espero que gostem.
1. I

I

Terra. O planeta dos desgraçados. O planeta dos covardes. O planeta dos destruidores. Dos egoístas, idiotas. Pegue a classificação que quiser e vá fundo. No final, você irá ver que a grande maioria são os merecedores da morte. Eu fui um merecedor da morte. Não porque eu era um dos listados acima. Não pelo menos até o ato do suicídio: então tornei-me um desgraçado, pois todos haviam me machucado. Tornei-me um covarde, por dar as costas a algo tão precioso. Tornei-me o destruidor da minha vida. Tornei-me um egoísta, por não me importar com poucas pessoas que iriam gostar de mim. E me tornei um idiota, pois depois de voltar, quis fazer cada um deles pagar do meu jeitinho. O gostinho, o sabor frio, doce e fino de uma vingança. Sim, isso sim. Isso era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Vejam bem... as pessoas preenchem minha vida. Cada pessoa, e cada acontecimento de alegria ou tristeza, fazem parte de um pedacinho da sua alma. Então você preenche sua alma. Tristeza, ou alegria. As tristezas podem ser substituídas por alegrias. Mas, do contrário, não. As alegrias não podem ser substituídas pelas tristezas, porque aí viram um desastre. Mas o que aconteceu comigo não é tão comum assim. Foi o que aconteceu semelhantemente à maioria dos suicidas. Você tem de estar pelo menos parcialmente preenchido. Mas eu não. Até as tristezas me foram tiradas, não deixando sobrar absolutamente nada. Alegrias, pessoas, tristezas. Tudo retirado. Sobrou o egoísmo. Sobrou apenas eu. Eu e minha alma completamente vazia. Eu sei o que é as coisas não mais fazerem sentido ou diferença para você. Eu sei o que é olhar da janela do seu quarto e dizer para si mesmo que o mundo continua girando, o vento continua batendo. A lua continuará lá. E depois dela, o sol. E depois a lua. Depois o sol. E a lua. E o sol. Infinitamente. E mesmo depois das pessoas se esquecerem de você, esquecerem-se de que você morreu, o sol e a lua continuam lá. Sempre continuarão lá.


	2. II

II

Primeiro, claro, uma carta de despedida. Ou pelo menos um bilhete. Naquela hora, eu só podia imaginar a cara de todo mundo quando me vissem com o cérebro quase indo para fora. Ou sei lá. O crânio amassado. O sangue no chão. Naquela hora, apenas a parte raivosa de mim falava. Forcei a lapiseira contra a folha de caderno. Quebrei o grafite. Apertei mais a tampa, forcei de novo, e de novo quebrou. Eu devia estar calmo, mas estava ansioso. Minha dor de dente ─ que daqui a alguns cinco minutos ia virar dor de dente, cabeça e ouvido ─ estava começando a me irritar. Então eu peguei uma caneta logo e decidi acabar com tudo. Claro que existiam duas partes de mim: aquela que queria simplesmente ir embora, de cabeça baixa e desistente. E outra que queria erguer a cabeça. Se vingar de todas as maneiras possíveis. A resistente. Eu fiquei dividido. Acabei aceitando melhor que não tinha nada a fazer. Então subi no último andar do prédio. Tinha piscina. Meus pais haviam viajado. Estava tudo sob controle. Peguei então a caneta e o papel que eu havia trago para cima. "Apenas suicídio mesmo. Ass: Darren Meridian". Foi o que eu escrevi. Deixei sob um peso qualquer, acho que um tijolo, que tinha por ali. Subi na grade. Eram três da manhã. Era um condomínio com vários prédios. Sem vigias. Sem câmeras. Segurança zero. Que bom para mim. Subi bem na grade. Meu equilíbrio era bom, eu fazia artes marciais desde... vejamos... muito tempo. Olhei bem para a cidade inteirinha. Que vista maravilhosa. E então eu percebi também que a cidade continuaria ali... do jeitinho que estava. E vou-me eu. Dei um passo a frente e pronto. O vento estava todinho contra mim. Pensei em desistir. Mas não. Já era. Eu estava caindo. E... bem, eu não sei qual o barulho que fez. Mas deve ter sido um pouquinho alto, também. Bem, que se dane. Todo mundo deve ter pensado que era só um vizinho com insônia e desastroso. E lá estava eu, estirado ao chão... Uau, ia chocar todo mundo de manhã.

Quando eu acordei, eu estava aflito. Aliás, que negócio era aquele? Eu jurava que não lembrava de nada. A única coisa que eu lembrava era de ter subido até a cobertura. O cheiro forte de ferro, ou sei lá o quê era, me subiu às narinas bem fortemente. Me levantei bem rápido, e adivinhem? Havia uma poça de quente, sujo, nojento e grudento sangue, que já estava frio e que, para mim, já não era nem sujo, nem nojento... só grudento. Não sei porque, não senti nada. Nada além de um desespero pra lavar logo tudo aquilo e entrar em casa. Peguei uma mangueira por ali, liguei a torneira e joguei no sangue. Fui empurrando-o até o buraco que ia pro esgoto, então amém. Estava quase amanhecendo o dia. Se alguém me visse com essa roupa ensangüentada, seria o meu fim, acho. Subitamente, meu corpo começou a levitar. E em vez de tremer de medo, eu apenas quis descer de volta. E voalá. Estava eu no chão. Mas como assim? E se eu quisesse subir de novo? E então subi de novo. Seria suspeito demais se eu começasse a voar aí pela cidade. É, achem estranha minha forma de narrar. Eu realmente não estava dando a mínima. Nada parecia importar, nem minha própria tristeza. Eu estava completamente vazio. Tão vazio que nada me surpreendia. Voltar para o apartamento voando seria um treino. Melhor não, algum louco poderia estar me vendo. Melhor deixar pra quando eu estivesse mascarado. Subi pelo elevador, já tirando minhas roupas. O elevador abriu, eu saí, abri a porta... fui até o banheiro e comecei a esfregar as roupas sujas de sangue. Apesar de que estava quase na hora de amanhecer, não sentia o mínimo sono. Eu queria mais. Estava furioso, ansioso para mais, para a ação. Diferente de antes, eu sentia um poder grande fluindo dentro de mim. Algo tão imenso que eu sentia vontade de mais. De mais poder, de mais ação. Tudo eu queria mais. Estava sedento. Então aquilo havia virado uma obsessão para mim. Então eu teria de fazer algo para me distrair. Para tirar a vontade de sair voando por aí de novo e me arriscar. Mas eu não tinha nem noção do tamanho dos meus poderes. E se eu tivesse naquela hora, era apenas amarrar uma camisa ou o saco de alguma coisa na cara e sair por aí. Então me sentei. Estava na frente do quadro digital que meus pais haviam me comprado para meus estudos, na minha casa. Era na sala, um lugar bem grande. Peguei a luva que projetava lasers conforme eu apontava os dedos corretamente e desenhava. Desisti logo. Não ia conseguir, desenhava mal demais. Desisti. Talvez uma camisa e uma calça preta servissem. Botas do exército do meu avô. Perfeito. Uma máscara. Um pano enrolado na cara, talvez. É. Serviu. Tirei a roupa, botei numa gaveta bem funda no meu guarda-roupa. Já que eu já podia voar, era o suficiente. Eu poderia, sei lá, parar um assalto ou um roubo a banco. Mas que droga, que diabos eu ia fazer até chegar de noite? Tinha um terreno baldio logo atrás do meu prédio. Era só cobrir a cara talvez. Tinha algumas pedras que jogavam ali, para construir os prédios depois em outros lugares. O lugar era perfeito. Cobri minha face. Desci até lá. Voando, planando levemente, mais leve que o ar até alcançar o chão. Era só ter desejado. Eu era o quê, afinal? Um fantasma? Era uma sensação tão ótima. Aliás, só para parecer mais poderoso, coloquei os dois pés sobre uma das pedras. Ela acabou rolando, e caindo sobre as minhas duas pernas. Uma dor horrível. Quase gritei, se não fosse pela sensação de leveza novamente, dois segundos depois. Eu sentia meus ossos fora do lugar, porém não doía. E nem com medo eu estava. Apenas com uma vontade terrível de tirar a perna dali. Eu já sabia que seria inútil. Mas então não foi. Eu empurrei a pedra, e como se fosse uma folha de papel, ela saiu de cima das minhas pernas. Tentei acertá-las, e deu mais do que certo. Olhei com cara de idiota. Força, resistência? O que mais eu teria? Levantei-me, e respirei fundo. Fechei o punho. Levantei-o. E esmurrei a pedra como eu nunca tinha feito em nenhum lugar na minha vida. Mas que dor infernal! E logo, a sensação de leveza novamente. Eu havia enterrado meu braço naquela terra vermelha e dura. Mas foi só forçar para trás que eu o retirei. Os ossos, esfarelados, começavam a logo se formar. Depois veio uma sensação estranha. De perigo. Olhei para todos os lados. Uma mulher me olhava da janela de um prédio. Estava tapando a boca com as mãos. Jesus. Ela havia me visto.


	3. III

III

Já era de noite. E eu estava ansioso para o que ia acontecer. Iria ser a minha primeira noite. Eu não tinha medo nem receio. Eu apenas amava a idéia. Estava ansioso para executá-la, para me sentir melhor, como se fosse mais vivo. É, essas coisas são estranhas. Aliás, pra mim. Eu não tinha criticado nada do que havia acontecido comigo. Apenas aproveitava uma pequenina parte. E, francamente, eu esperava que continuasse assim. Apesar de que teria algumas coisas que eu poderia usar em nossa antiga casa, onde o vovô morreu e minha mãe, supersticiosa, quis se mudar. Mais um ponto para ela, então. Estrelinha dourada. Não era muito longe. Aliás, era. Ficava do outro lado da cidade. Mas eu nem ligaria. Faltavam três dias para as férias acabarem e meus pais e eu fizemos um acordo: deixariam-me a última semana livre, sozinho em casa, enquanto eles se aproveitariam. Não, tinha minha irmãzinha chata, mas eles a faziam dormir, azar o deles. E lá ia eu andando pela cidade inteirinha até a casa do meu avô. Não fazia mal. Eram umas duas horas dali. Cheguei, finalmente. Era apenas forçar a porta um pouco. Vizinhos novos, maldição! Agora que já era. Pensei em socar a porta, pois eu já havia forçado-a e nada. Mas quando pensei em parar o braço, tarde demais. A porta devia ser mesmo fraca, eu despenquei de lá para dentro. Foi só recuperar-me do que havia acontecido, e a porta ainda estava ali. Uau. Mais um poder para a minha pequena coleção, não? E eu continuava me perguntando por que de não criticar ou me assustar com tudo aquilo, sem nem fazer idéia do que me viria me faria enxergar as coisas mais do que nunca. Eu era inocente, eu admito. Então eu me levantei. Me concentrei bem em querer atravessar paredes. Atravessei para fora e para dentro, em dois passos. Era incrível. Deixei para me admirar depois. Além de insetos, baratas, fungos e poeira, deveria haver algo ali, e principalmente que me fosse de útil. Passei por um espelho. Pude perceber, eu havia crescido alguns centímetros. Alguns dez centímetros. Melhor ainda. Mas não dava tempo.

Eu comecei a revirar os baús dos meus avós, calças. Várias do mesmo jeito. Ia ser muito útil para mim. Separei um baú, dobrei-as bem certinho e coloquei dentro, deixando uma de fora, claro. Elas ficaram até um pouco apertadas em mim, mas como eu disse, a sensação de leveza sempre vinha dois segundos depois. E depois de tudo, eu sabia que iriam afrouxar bem com um dia de uso. Não me incomodaria. Então eu procurei em outros baús. Soava perfeito. Mas sequer pensei por que seria tudo aquilo simplesmente dado para mim. Achei camisas. Blusas, na verdade. Ou nem sei o que eram. Aquelas coisas que homens de negócios usavam por baixo de seus ternos, com botões de jóias negras, em formas que se encaixavam nas aberturas. Era confortável. E os sapatos sociais. Eram ingleses, pretos, produzidos sob medida para meu avô, estava na inscrição. Era uma entrega especial. E claro, pareciam feitos sob medida para mim. Aquilo havia sido deixado para mim. E especialmente para mim. Só para mim. Pensar naquilo alimentava meu ego, que era a única coisa a ser alimentada naquele momento. E a cartola era linda. Parecia um tipo de mágica que havia acontecido ali. E isto, antes de eu olhar no último pequeno baú, fechado com um cadeado. A esta altura do campeonato, era só forçar um pouco, e... pronto. Abri. E quase não acreditei no que eu vi. Um sobretudo. Perfeito. Era simplesmente perfeito. Vesti aquilo tudo. Primeiro, as calças. Que eu forcei um pouco e elas já afrouxavam. Ou eu que me sentia leve. Depois os sapatos. Depois a blusa. O sobretudo preto com uma caveira um pouco amarelada, como suja, com uma flor negra atravessada na parte de sua testa. Como toque final, a cartola. Fui me olhar no espelho, estava simplesmente divino. Novamente, aquilo estava simplesmente deixado para mim. Mas como? Eu nem me preocupei na hora. E nem no dia. E nem no outro dia.

E nem no outro, outro, outro.

Tirei a roupa novamente. Vesti minha roupa normal, precisava de tinta. Permanente. Tinha uma papelaria num lugar. Deixei minha mochila, saí pelos fundos atravessando as paredes e fui correndo. Cheguei. Comprei, a mulher me olhou com uma cara estranha. Perguntei se tinha alguma tinta permanente, e ela tinha dito que sim, mas dependia do material, que se eu fosse pintar alguma parte do corpo, não iria sair a menos que eu a arrancasse. Eu quase dei uma risada, mas um sorriso bastou, comprei um pote grande. Um pincel também.

Voltei à casa do meu avô. Botei as luvas de couro que estavam penduradas no guarda-roupa antigo. Tinha inúmeros pares. Comecei a pintar a minha cara. A tinta até que secava rápido se estivesse ventando, eu fiz questão de abanar com alguma coisa. E então, com o tempo, já estava ficando de noite. Então eu comecei a me vestir para a ocasião. Lentamente. Como um pianista que veste-se em silêncio, aproveitando o gostinho dos momentos antes de completar sua obra-prima. Eu era o pianista. E minha obra seria magnífica. Pois era apenas o treino para chegar a quem eu realmente queria chegar. Todos os que me machucaram. Oh, seria maravilhoso, mesmo com minha calma extrema. Voar não seria tão divertido quanto ouvirem os passos dos meus sapatos italianos invadindo e ecoando no local. Ah, sim, sim. Oh, eu queria vê-los estranhando quem eu era, de primeira. Eu queria que eles vissem exatamente quem estava chegando. Queria que eles atirassem, esfaqueassem. Seja lá quem for que havia feito isso comigo, de fato, não iria me deixar parar na hora que eu havia feito algo bom. Havia anoitecido completamente.

Retirei uma luva para colocar a outra, uma de cada vez. Tinha de ser cuidadoso, afinal. Eu me olhei no espelho. É. Estava pronto.

Depois é só subir nos pequenos prédios de bairro e ir pulando até achar algo. E foi o que fiz. Depois de tanto procurar, e tanto procurar... Continuei procurando mais um pouco. E nem reparei em como a lua estava maravilhosa naquela noite. Porém, algo suspeito: Eu parei enquanto via um homem suspeito, e bastante suspeito, perseguindo uma garota que parecia apressada. Eu achei maravilhoso. Parei no prédio ao lado onde ele puxou o braço da menina, e foi a hora perfeita – ou eu achei – para pular do prédio direto no chão. E enquanto ela sorria, o susto me pegou e eu caí de mal jeito. Pé e perna quebrados. Senti o impacto e depois a sensação de leveza.

─ Ai. ─ Meio que gemi.

─ Seu bobo, o que você está fazendo aqui, e... ─ Ela parou de falar com o rapaz quando os dois me olharam.

─ Vocês estão brincando, não é? ─ Perguntei muito nervoso por dentro. E por fora também.

─ Hã? Não, eu fiz uma brincadeira com ela, e... meu Deus, cara, o que aconteceu com a sua perna? ─ O rapaz me respondeu e perguntou.

─ Nada. Tsc. Um dia inteiro de preparação pra isso. ─ Resmunguei, enquanto ia pondo os ossos nos lugares.

─ Cara, tu é estranho. ─ Ele comentou de novo.

─ Eu sei. Tchau.

Estava muito feliz por poder sair daquele lugar que me dava nos nervos. Mas, ao longe, uma sirene de polícia. Eu não acreditei. Parecia perfeito, o som que me libertaria. Sim, sim. A noite ia ser perfeita para mim.


	4. IV

IV

E, na verdade, a noite não havia sido tão perfeita assim. Era um assalto a banco onde eu estraguei, pelo menos, cinqüenta mil dólares. Buracos de balas. Porém, antes que pudessem ver como eu agia, fugi enquanto logo deixava o último incapacitado para a polícia. Como havia deixado meu sobretudo e minha cartola em cima de algum prédio antes de agir, apenas a blusa e a calça foram danificadas. Fui inteligente, e preferi apenas agir na primeira vez com um básico que não fosse tão precioso. Eu não podia estragar uma cartola daquele jeito, um sobretudo daquele jeito apenas querendo ter mais estilo. Cheguei na casa do meu avô de madrugada. Apenas para deixar a roupa estragada ali e procurar substituições. Deveria ser mais cuidadoso, se fosse para realmente dar uma de herói. Não poderia estragar roupas maravilhosas que foram deixadas apenas para mim.

Blusas e calças pegas. Foi só voltar para casa voando. A cidade deixou de cobiças e pecados para ir dormir. A escória descansa, enquanto os homens puros e bons preocupam-se com seus filhos, filhas, com suas contas e os relatórios que tem de entregar em seus trabalhos. Eu, de repente, comecei a fazer com que a cidade fosse meu parque de diversões. Uma excursão incrível e eterna. E eu era o garotinho filho do dono do parque que poderia fazer o que quiser. Ser fútil daquele jeito, pela primeira vez na vida, tinha sido cem por cento agradável.

Mas eu não sabia nem se o que eu tinha era vida. E daí?

Juntei as roupas, sapatos e tudo no baú onde meu avô guardava os sobretudos, e então voei, e literalmente voei, para casa. Escondi o baú encostado debaixo da cama. Deitei-me, e não demorou muito para adormecer.

Acordei. Não lembrava nada do que eu havia sonhado. Devia ter estado mesmo cansado. Meu corpo estava bom, apesar da longa noite de sono e quase nada de dormir. Levantei da cama. De supetão, eu me desesperei e olhei debaixo dela. Nada daquilo havia sido um sonho, que bom. O baú continuava lá. Retirei-o e o pus em cima da cama, e abrindo-o, comecei a admirar o que havia lá dentro. Minhas roupas. Agora aquelas eram minhas roupas. Meu rosto ainda estava pintado. Já que eu nem ligava muito de estragar meu rosto ─ então eu arranjaria uma máscara ─, peguei uma faca afiada que minha mãe usava para cortar ossos de galinhas e fui para o banheiro. A tinta permanente, branca. Teria de arrancar o rosto, mas desde que aquilo tudo havia sido real, de novo: não iriam parar agora. Apontei a faca para aonde acabava a tinta. Enfiei aos poucos, e doeu apenas de início. Mas de novo, a sensação de leveza.

Fui contornando com a faca, sentindo o sangue descer enquanto eu separava sangue de carne. Que maravilhoso. Que sensação gostosa, aquela dormência, mas mesmo assim, aquele horror completo. Eu não tirei o olho do espelho em nenhum momento. Não sabia que existia tanto sangue assim para sair. Aliás, sabia, mas era uma surpresa na hora. Então acabei de cortar. Retirei a pele, era carne pura, os dentes e os olhos grandes expostos. Até que, num surto, começou a tudo produzir pele nova. Idêntica à velha. Minha regeneração novamente. Enquanto eu olhava aquela pele velha, branca. Parecia ter uma expressão triste. Ainda estava molhada, com o sangue escorrendo. Passei o dedo por ali, o encharcando de sangue e então o levei à boca. E olhei no espelho. E, claro, pensei: por que não? Cobri o meu rosto com aquela pele novamente. E fiquei contemplando a monstruosidade no qual eu havia me tornado. Sentia como se eu não tivesse nenhuma humanidade. O desejo de fazer justiça, mas não para proteger os inocentes como se fosse alguma filantropia estranha e disfarçada. E sim para caçar quem os fizesse mal. Pois eles iriam pagar por aquilo. E era isso que me deixava tremendo de ansiedade praticamente, pedindo por mais e mais. De repente, percebi: eu era um vingador sem motivo nenhum. Ou iria ser. Ou tentaria muito ser. E percebi outra coisa também: tinha de limpar logo aquele sangue todo. Botei em um pote, enchi de álcool e guardei num lugar onde ninguém nunca iria pegar: debaixo da minha cama, também. Parecia que tudo estava completo. Nada faltando no lugar. A não ser o meu café da manhã. No meu estômago. Peguei um dinheiro que ainda tinha no bolso da minha jaqueta e saí para comprar pães, suco, tudo o que eu precisava.

E, quando eu fui saindo da lanchonete, parei. Como um surto, talvez. Mas eu olhei para um certo homem. Parecia já velho. Eu parecia ler tudo o que ele poderia fazer. Era como se eu pudesse ler sua alma. Algo, uma sensação, como uma voz me dizendo: investigue. Procure. Saiba o que este homem é. Persiga-o, faça-o mostrar seus piores pecados. Algo de ruim, como o sentido aranha de Peter Parker. Uma sensação até ruim, mas me deixava excitado e pedindo por mais. Estava claro qual o programa que seria esta noite.

Segui-o bem discretamente aonde ele ia. Deu em um apartamento, não tão longe da minha casa. Voltei correndo para casa. Peguei a roupa e botei dentro de uma mochila. A face eu embrulhei em alguns guardanapos, mas não poderia demorar muito tempo. Enrolei em algum pano onde o álcool não secaria, botei numa bolsa impermeável que tinha, pequena, e pus dentro da mochila. E lá eu me ia. Botei a mochila nas costas e o caminho não era longo. Fui para o beco. Tinha as sacadas. E eu iria observá-lo do alto de algum prédio até que ele liberasse algo suspeito. E lá estava ele.

Não demorou muito, anoiteceu. E lá estava ele. Uma pequena garotinha havia chegado em sua casa. Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos dela, e eu via tanta malícia em sua face, que era inexplicável, não conseguiria expressar o que senti, o ódio dele que senti naquele momento. Então aquela sensação havia servido para isso. Que ótimo. Eu teria de agir rápido. Peguei uma pedrinha no chão. Talvez se ele fosse um psicopata inteligente, descobriria logo que alguém o estava seguindo, se eu jogasse de cima para baixo. Desci com um pulo do prédio de quatro andares, a rua era movimentada, ninguém nem ver viu ou ligar ligou. Então eu joguei a pedra, quebrando a janela dele. Subi pelas paredes, apoiando nas partes da sacada, e o vi descendo com pressa. E então ouvi a garotinha falar meio alto e correr atrás dele:

─ Papai, não me deixa sozinha, eu fico com medo!

Ótimo, eu precisava ser rápido. Retirei as luvas da mochila e subi a janela, que por sorte estava aberta. Vi o laptop dele numa mesa, ligado em algum documento de texto, onde escrevi bem grande e preto: ''você irá morrer por tudo isso''. Peguei a pedra que estava comigo também, e passei na cozinha para pegar algum pano que me ajudasse a limpar o resto de digitais que havia nas sacadas. Limpei bem rápido, e quando ele havia voltado, eu já estava no alto do prédio novamente. Eu pude ver a cara de horror do homem ao se deparar com a janela aberta e aquilo escrito em seu pequeno texto. Havia sido o melhor modo, confesso, queria arranjar alguma outra coisa. Mas ia ser uma noite maravilhosa.

Eu tinha de me preparar para a ocasião, afinal, seria minha primeira ''vítima''. Mas eu não poderia matá-lo sem saber que sua filha ficaria bem. Isso eu iria ter de verificar primeiro.

Mas ia ser uma noite maravilhosa, deveras. Pelo menos torturá-lo eu iria fazer. E pensava nisso esfaqueando minha pele normal na região que estava pintada e botando a pele pintada por cima. Eu estrearia meu sobretudo, finalmente. E tudo estava andando nos eixos.


	5. V

V

E então, quase de noite, finalmente. Foi apenas a menina ir para a vizinha, e eu a seqüestrei. É, digamos que eu fiz isso. A garotinha era um pouco afetada, coitada. Eu não imaginava coisa pior. Era quieta. Não demonstrava medo, mas só dizia que queria o pai. Comecei com o básico a se dizer, é claro. Não é muito normal se ver alguém com pele branca e uma roupa estranha de pegando e te levando à força para cima de um prédio.

─ Não tenha medo. Eu não vim te machucar, eu garanto isso.

─ Está bem, moço. Mas eu quero meu pai.

─ Não, eu não posso fazer isso agora. Escute, seu pai é mau. Ele não quer o seu bem.

─ Não, moço, ele me protege.

─ Tsc... onde está sua mãe?

─ Papai disse que ela não virá mais para casa. Que eu não vou mais poder ver ela.

─ Talvez seja mentira. Olha, eu vou te deixar segura. Com homens que podem te proteger dele, ok?

─ Não, moço, eu quero o meu pai.

Ela começou a gritar nessa parte. Eu não era lá o mais perfeito para se acalmar alguém.

─ Está tudo bem. Olha, se eu estiver errado, você voltará para o seu pai. Mas tem que aceitar isso primeiro. Confie em mim, está bom? Se confiar, eu te dou um presente.

─ Hm... ─ Ela parou um pouco, colocou o indicador no queixo e olhou para cima. ─ Ta bem!

─ Certo. Já voou alguma vez?

─ Não.

─ Quer?

─ Uhum!

Ela pulou, e então eu a peguei no colo. A delegacia não era muito longe dali. Enquanto eu voava, a jovem esticava os braços pelo ar. Ela estava realmente aproveitando, e eu gostava daquilo nela. Sorria, brincava como se o céu para ela fosse a cidade para mim: um playground. Era estranho como ela não havia reclamado de nada, confiado em mim. Pobre garota, a inocência dela passava dos níveis normais. Aquele desgraçado. Eu iria pegá-lo a qualquer custo. Roubaram a inocência de uma menina. Mas eu iria matá-lo, com certeza. Era tudo o que tinha me restado. De toda a minha vida, tudo o que eu tinha estudado. Torturas, assassinatos, por livre e espontânea vontade. Aquilo tinha algum propósito, sim. Eu me sentia como alguém adequado à situação. Como eu poderia dizer... era como se tivessem me oferecido pizza e legumes, e eu simplesmente não tivesse de escolher os legumes. Sim, eu poderia optar pela pizza. Seria óbvio. Matar era algo tentador em minha vida inteira, e agora eu tinha esta capacidade. A liberdade, a coragem. Tudo. E ao invés de ficar parado, apenas indignado, eu resolvi matar. Assim como eu escolhi pizza a legumes: era mais prazeroso. Assim como matar também tinha algumas conseqüências piores do que apenas ficar parado, como comer pizza ao invés de legumes te faz mal à saúde.

Por fim, chegamos à delegacia. É claro que acharam realmente muito estranho um cara estranho, pintado de branco e com aquelas roupas. E, se não está bom para vocês, com uma criança nos braços com o cabelo todo bagunçado. Óbvio que pelo menos dois já puseram as mãos em suas pistolas, e um deles, que aparentava ser algum sargento ou capitão, se levantou.

─ Mas que p... ─ Eu o interrompi.

─ Boa noite, cavalheiros. Essa criança é vítima de pedofilia, provavelmente.

─ Mas que merda é essa, rapaz?

─ Cuidado a boca, ela pode aprender . ─ Virei-me para a garota. ─ Qual é o seu nome?

─ Sarah Banks.

─Ok. ─ Virei-me de novo para o policial. ─ Vocês, cuidem dessa garota, achem a mãe.

─ Sarah Banks... ─ Um sujeito franzino disse, pondo a mão no queixo. ─ Não é aquela que a mãe dela alertou à gente sobre as ameaças do pai?

─ Espera um segundo. Que negócio é esse? ─ O sargento disse. E eu respondi:

─ Eu sei que o pai dela tem alguma culpa no cartório, liguem com a mãe. Eu vou sair, isso é para vocês.

Virei de costas, mas daí o sargento puxou a pistola e apontou pra mim. Começou a gritar:

─ Pare! Senão nós vamos atirar, ô Branca-de-Neve.

E me virei de novo, abrindo o sobretudo como se fossem asas.

─ Se for atirar, faça o favor de não atingir o sobretudo.

─ Como assim? O que ta acontecendo, seu palhaço?

─ Olha, eu vou poupar o suspense: vocês vão atirar. E eu vou cair. E daí, duas opções: eu vou matar todo mundo aqui se o sobretudo tiver algum dano irreparável. Mas se não, eu vou simplesmente levantar e sair andando. Depois eu vou chegar na rua. E vou voar. E vocês vão ficar olhando com cara de idiotas no final.

─ Não atira nele, moço, ele é legal, me levou para passear. ─ A criança repetiu.

─ Sarah, está tudo bem. Eu posso voar, e não podem me machucar também.

Retirei o sobretudo, botei em cima de alguma mesa, e o sargento me deu dois tiros. Eu caí por uns segundos, e ele ficou com cara de abobado.

Alguns segundos depois, todos olhando, eu abri os olhos. Levantei-me lentamente e comecei a falar com calma.

─ Estão vendo? Depois todo mundo ia combinar pra dizer que eu tinha atacado. Sarah ─ virei para Sarah ─, vamos nos ver ainda, algum dia. E eu te levo para passear de novo.

Tudo pronto. Andei na direção da porta e peguei meu sobretudo na mesa no caminho. Como previsto, todos me olharam com cara de abobados. Eu botei o sobretudo e saí pela porta. E comecei a voar, lentamente, e aumentei a velocidade bem rapidamente. A multidão praticamente entrou em choque. Eu tinha de voltar para aquele desgraçado.

E fiz questão de entrar no prédio normalmente, como um cidadão normal. Pessoas me olhavam. Mas eu nem ligava. Eu era como aquele bonzão dos filmes famosos. Lá, no apartamento, Sarah havia deixado a porta aberta. Que bom. Eu a abri, e fui caminhando calmamente pelo apartamento. Vi fotos dele com a filha. O notebook dele. Tudo dele. E ouvi lá do banheiro.

─ Pequena Sarah, é você? Vem aqui, meu bem... vamos brincar com o papai hoje?

Oh, meu Deus, é indescritível a fúria que me subiu. Entrei no banheiro, abri a porta e deixei a maçaneta amassada.

─ Meu bebê? Vem aqui, neném, deixa o papai cuidar direitinho de você.

Ele abriu a cortina, e deve ter sido a primeira coisa que sentiu além de um surto de desespero: uma dor no nariz. Por quê? Lógico, eu tinha socado a cara dele com força, ele desmaiou. Claro que eu precisava vesti-lo, e tratei de fazer isto logo. E lembrei que na minha infância, eu ia para um hangar com meus amigos, cheio de caixas, nós brincávamos de pique-se-esconde naquela época. Mas isto havia sido há muito tempo atrás, o hangar estava abandonado. Claro que depois de amarrá-lo bem com cordas que tinham lá mesmo na casa dele, e vesti-lo, eu fui voando, o levando para aquele hangar. Minha sorte? Alguns acampavam, praticamente, ali, então tinha luz dentro. Pousei por ali por perto, e fui puxando-o pelas costas, andando até o hangar. O hangar ficava debaixo de uma ponte, não era de tão difícil acesso, mas o difícil mesmo era passar por aquele barro. Não me importava. Os coturnos e calças sujos, uma parte do sobretudo também, mas tudo para fazer o trabalho bem feito. O portão do hangar ficava trancado com um cadeado. Malditos adolescentes-quase-adultos. Uma luz de um dos postes batia no portão. Chutei-o para frente, e a porta voou, rolando mais alguns metros. Lá dentro, tinha mais bebida do que gente, eu acho. Mais bebida do que... sangue. Que lindo. Um deles que segurava um cigarro no dedo e uma garrafa de cerveja no resto da mão levantou gritando, mas depois viu mais ou menos do que se tratava: um cara vestido daquilo, com buracos de balas e com sangue em sua blusa, carregando um senhor de meia-idade todo amarrado e inconsciente.

─ Mas que merda...?

─ Saiam daqui por enquanto. Voltem daqui a cinco horas.

─ Aí, cara, aqui é o nosso ponto, e tu não vai tirar a gente daqui não, sacou?

Comecei a odiar gírias. E ele veio me empurrando no ombro. Peguei sua mão e torci.

─ Não é brincadeira. Melhor saírem agora.

Um outro todo baixinho e tímido disse como se fosse pra mim, mas foi pra todo mundo.

─ Tudo bem, a gente não quer confusão. A gente vai sair, não é, galera? Calma, cara, relaxa. A gente sai numa boa.

É lógico que todos foram saindo de fininho, mas o machão continuou me olhando. Até que resolveu acompanhar todo mundo, sendo o último da fila a sair. Ainda bem, se não fosse por ele resolver virar e quebrar a garrafa na minha cara. O vidro penetrou, mas eu não senti dor, e então ele me socou novamente, mas eu virei e defendi. Assim que pude, peguei-o pelo pescoço e levantei.

─ Olha, rapaz, eu estou louco para te quebrar dedo por dedo agora. Mas olhe para esse homem inconsciente e amarrado. Eu tenho mais coisas para fazer, sabia? Volte outra hora. Talvez eu ainda esteja aqui para te torturar um pouco.

Soltei-o, e então ele viu minha pele se regenerando, levando o vidro embora. Claro que ele se assustou muito, e correu bem mais que os outros. Eu estapeei a cara do pai de Sarah algumas vezes, até ele acordar.

─ Ahh... o quê? Ah, meu Deus! É você!

─ Sim, meu amigo. Sou eu. Claro que com algumas modificações, você veja bem, há uma semana você era um pai que abusava da sua filhinha e ameaçava a mãe dela. E eu, claro, era só um covarde depressivo disposto a se matar. Mas eu não venho muito ao caso. Vamos falar de você, sim? Falou o quê para a mãe de Sarah? Que iria matá-la?

─ Como... o quê? Como assim?

Peguei-o por um dedo e quebrei. Foi o dedo mindinho.

─ Ai! Ai, ai, ai, eu não sei do que você está falando!

─ Pare de mentir, desgraçado.

─ Eu juro, eu juro, eu não sei o quê...

E levou um soco nas costelas.

─ Vamos direto ao ponto. Você abusa da sua filha. Diga-me. Como você quer morrer? Lentamente? Rapidamente?

─ Não, cara... olha, o dinheiro que você quiser. Não me mata.

─ Como não? Quanto você me dá?

─ Olha, eu roubei de uma empresa. Tem três milhões escondidos no meu guarda-roupa, tem uma parede para se quebrar lá. Olha, pode pegar o que quiser, tá?

─ Uhum. Sim. Pegarei, obrigado. Mas vamos voltar à pergunta. Quer morrer como?

─ Seu filho da puta!

Soquei-o de novo. Na boca.

─ De novo. Quer morrer rápida ou lentamente?

─ Não, cara, por favor...

─ Vou decidir por você. Rapidamente, não?

─ Que merda, meu Deus... é, é, rapidamente...

─ Ótimo. Então vai ser lentamente.

─ Mas o quê?! Hã? Ei, cara!

Saí e procurei alguma coisa que pudesse usar. Eles haviam trago até os talheres, aquele grupinho. Peguei uma colher. Enfiar na garganta dele, deixá-lo com o mínimo de ar passando e vê-lo morrendo agonizado seria a melhor coisa. Peguei uma colher.

─ Não, cara... Não, olha, não, não!

Ele disse o último não, e eu acho que ia dizer mais, mas eu enfiei o cabo da colher na garganta dele. O sangue desceu, e ele começou a agonizar, com as lágrimas nos olhos.

─ Eu queria te ver morrendo assim. Mas a polícia vai chegar em alguns minutos. E respondendo à sua última pergunta: tudo tem sido tão... cômodo para você. E as pessoas querem escolher o que é cômodo para elas. Pessoas covardes, podres como você. Então, se eu escolhesse que você morresse rapidamente em vez do que você queria, então não seria mais cômodo para você. Logo, você teria o que merecia, já que não posso torturá-lo muito. Então é isso aí. Até.

Claro que tive de sair correndo, enquanto os carros de polícia já estavam vindo, e eu comecei a voar para de volta à minha casa. Mas tinha de pegar aquele dinheiro. Então eu passei na casa dele, e não foi difícil achar aquela grana toda. Foi só quebrar o guarda-roupa, tinha uma maleta fininha, mas dei um jeito de achar uma bolsa e colocar aquele dinheiro todo. Voei até a delegacia, mas parei pois eles já colocavam Sarah em um carro e iam dirigindo. Claro que eu os segui.

Mas, no final, revelou-se o destino ser a casa da mãe da Sarah. Era simples. Coitada. Devia ter uma vida difícil. Claro que aquele dinheiro ia ficar para ela. Eu já previa como ia ser aquilo. Eu vi os policiais entregando Sarah para sua mãe e um sorriso, um choro brotou da face da mulher, que abraçava sua filha como a coisa mais valiosa do mundo. Os policiais viravam-se, dizendo coisas, algo do tipo que era para ela aparecer na delegacia para esclarecer tudo. Eles então saíram, e eu esperei as duas entrarem. Desci até o quintal, o cachorro começou a latir. Deixei a bolsa ali, com um bilhete pregado escrito "Cortesia da casa. Faça sua nova vida junto de sua mãe, Sarah. Sou alguém que lhe fez voar hoje. Então já deve saber quem. Quero que seja feliz junto de sua mãe." Deixei bem na porta, e então saí, para cima de uma outra casa. Agachei-me e fiquei olhando a mulher esperançosa. Assim que ela leu o bilhete, olhou para todos os lados, e me achou. Assustou-se com a aparência, mas sua filha apontou para mim.

─ Olha! É aquele moço legal!

Eu acenei, sorri. E ela gritou.

─ Espera! Quem é você?

E virei-me de novo.

─ Você vai ler sobre mim nos jornais daqui a um dia. Eu sou feito para proteger pessoas como vocês duas. Assim que olharem para o céu, podem crer, eu estarei vigiando vocês. Agora durma bem. E aproveite o presente. Eu dou tudo o que as pessoas merecem. E vocês merecem viver tranquilamente em todos os sentidos agora.

─ Moço, você vai vir visitar a gente? ─ Sarah me perguntou.

─ Qualquer dia, criança. Qualquer dia. Cuide bem da sua mãe agora, viu? Até!

Antes que elas dissessem algo, eu corri e voei. A noite havia sido complicada. E eu havia feito mais coisas boas do que o previsto. Que bom. Eu finalmente estava me sentindo satisfeito.


End file.
